tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Blackwell
Jared Blackwell is an elf and the father of Imogen and Darra. Biography Background Jared evidently hails from a wealthy background; indeed, his son notes that he is "loaded". ("The Eye of Horus") An important figure in the Magical World, Jared is noted as being quite "generous" to the DMI, his generosity helping the Department of Magical Intervention greatly over the years. ("The Test", "The Eye of Horus") As such, Jared is counted as an old friend of Sean Reegan, the director of the DMI, Orla Maguire, the DMI's top operative, and Professor Maxwell, tutor of the Maxwell School at the Library of Magic. ("Prize Day") Due to these connections, "Blackwell" is a widely recognised name, ("The Test") with the Blackwell Prize for Advanced Transmutation, given at the DMI Student Awards, being named as such since Jared sponsors it. ("Prize Day") A married man, Jared has two children, his daughter Imogen and son Jared, who attend Maxwell School with Jared's influence benefiting their potential careers at the DMI. ("The Eye of Horus") Prize Day Jared attended the DMI Student Awards hosted by his children's Maxwell School within the Library of Magic, beginning at 3:00PM. Jared arrived alone as his wife, who was skiing in Austria at the time, did not like jumping back such a distance. Just prior to the presentation, Jared, anticipating the awards that his children would be receiving, met with Imogen and Darra and their teacher, Professor Maxwell, who was an old friend of Jared. Shortly after, Jared was introduced by Darra to Kyra Glen, the human-turned Tri-ling with Orb magic who, as Jared had been made aware, saved his son from the Eye of Horus. Giving Kyra his thanks, Jared sent Darra to get Kyra some punch as an excuse for a private word with her. Jared voiced his observation that Kyra had made quite an impression on his son Darra, adding that it was easy to confuse that with other feelings as he asserted that Darra was destined for bigger things before ostensibly wishing Kyra good luck as he coldly walked away. Shortly after, Jared stood with Orla Maguire as the Awards were presented by Sean Reegan, director of the DMI. These awards included the Blackwell Prize for Advanced Transmutation, which went to Neesha Bannerjee from the Marjorie Crowther School, while an award was also won by Imogen. Finally, Sean chose to give a special award to Kyra, much to the displeasure of Jared and Orla. As the party went on, Jared and Orla spoke with Sean regarding Kyra's award just afar from the party. Vehemently believing that Kyra had no place in the Magical World, Jared voiced his belief that her award was an insult to all magical beings, with Orla conurring that Jared had a point, that giving Kyra an award made it appear as if he condoned the situation. Sean defended his choice as he pointed out that Kyra had the Orb magic whether they liked it or not, voicing his belief that it was better to treat her as one of their own rather than make an enemy of her. Jared, however, suggested that there were other ways of dealing with her before being interrupted by Kyra, who had overheard their conversation. Jared admitted that he feared her, noting that the most powerful being in the Magical World was a human-born teenager, with clear loyalties demonstrated by her prior test. Jared asked Kyra what she intended to do with her powers while Sean conceded that they made Kyra exceptionally powerful, with Orla adding that they were made uneasy by the fact that Kyra was the only person with Orb magic. Kyra, with her fellow Maxwell School students standing beside her, answered to the DMI representatives that her friends accepted her for who she was and that they already had her loyalty before storming off. ("Prize Day") Supporting Orla When Imogen failed to return home all night, Jared and Mrs. Blackwell were said to be "worried sick" by Darra. Imogen had infact ran away, pursued by the DMI after being framed for stealing the Orb of Lemuria by Orla Maguire. Infact, Orla had stolen the Orb herself and used it to take the Orb magic from Kyra on the following day. ("On the Case") Shortly after doing so, Orla approached Jared, and after discussing with others, they decided that Sean was no longer qualified to hold the position as Director of the DMI. As Sean was a fairy, Jared was motivated by the prospect of him being replaced by Orla, a fellow elf. He was also informed by Orla that Maxwell had deceived the DMI about the Orb. Following this, Jared and Orla entered Sean's office at the DMI. Also present were Maxwell and Lily Reegan, daughter of Sean. Orla allowed the two to stay as she announced Sean's resignation as director of the DMI. Though Sean had no intention of resigning, Orla, with Jared's support, deemed that Sean, no longer the most powerful magical being, should concede to her. Though Sean requested that Orla return the Orb, Orla asserted that she did not go to the trouble of acquiring it just to return it. Maxwell warily reminded Orla of Lemuria, recalling the destructive war waged over the Orb by the elves and the fairies. Though Orla insisted that she wished for an "orderly transition", Sean refused to leave and produced his wand. Orla, however, used her orb magic to disarm Sean, giving him two hours to decide as she took her leave with Jared. Later that day, Jared jumped into the Library of Magic, where he announced to Imogen and Darra that they would be leaving the Maxwell School. When Maxwell attempted to protest, Jared brought up Maxwell's deception, which he disputed. Nevertheless, Jared deemed that he could no longer trust Maxwell to care for his children. Imogen noted to him that Orla had framed her for stealing the Orb and then stole Kyra's magic. Jared, however, asserted that Kyra should have never had the magic in the first place and insisted that Orla had their best interests at heart before calling his children to leave with him. Though Imogen refused, Darra chose to accompany his father, claiming to support his position. Jared and Darra then jumped out of the library without Imogen, with Jared returning to the DMI while instructing Darra to stay at home. Back at the DMI, Jared voiced his concerns to Orla regarding Sean. Orla voiced her belief that Sean's intelligence would prevail over his stubborness and that he would step down, though as to what would happen if he did not, she could only say that she hoped it would not come to that. Darra then appeared despite Jared's objections, claiming to wish to witness the start of a new era which Jared helped create, prompting Orla for support. Orla concurred with Darra, who she allowed to remain as she noted to Jared that it was indeed a momentous day. While Jared continued discussions with Orla, Imogen arrived at the DMI, where Jared found her as she was arguing with Darra. Jared attempted to reason with Imogen, claiming that she did not understand only to be cut off by his daughter, who asserted that she did understand and was disgusted by Jared and Darra's actions, wishing to never see the two of them again before walking out. Darra, acknowledging Imogen's temper, assured Jared that she would get over it. Soon after, Jared was met by Sean, who was prepared to give his answer publicly within the DMI as Orla arrived. Standing his ground, Sean gave Orla another chance to back down. When Orla refused to give back the Orb, Sean ordered her arrest, but was forced to belay his order when Orla magically duressed him. Observing that Sean was reluctant to see things her way, Orla decided to provide a demonstration of her new power. To that end, Orla used orb magic, to remotely summon what Darra explained to Jared was the shadow cloud, which threatened to vaporize anything it touched, from the library. This came as a shock to Jared, who pointed out that they had not discussed this, with Orla retorting that that was the point of the demonstration. Sean was very quickly forced to concede, but not without telling Orla that she had no idea what she had done. With Sean having resigned, Orla took his office, where she was congratulated by Jared. To Jared's confusion, Orla stated that she was not interested in the DMI, and that he was to see her true ambition. ("End of the Road: Part 1") Using magic to encase the Orb, Orla indicated, to Jared's intrigue, that she could change the status quo of magical beings being forced to live in secret before Imogen arrived; making it clear that she had no intention to join Orla, Imogen left to reason with her father while Darra refused to hear her out, electing to stay with Orla. Imogen attempted to reason with Jared, who insisted that it was not the time, instructing her to go home where they could discuss the matter later. Imogen, however, insisted that she know Jared's reason for supporting Orla. Walking through the DMI, Jared voiced to Imogen his belief that fairies had been running the DMI for too long and that Orla simply wanted to make sure that elves were properly represented. At that moment, Jared and Imogen came face to face with Orla, who was accompanied by a second "Jared". To both their and Orla's surprise, "Jared" revealed himself to be Professor Maxwell, who had assumed Jared's form to deceive Orla, who left to find that the Orb had been taken. Soon after, Orla placed a magical barrier upon the DMI, preventing anyone from leaving. Jared stood alongside Sean and Professor Maxwell as they witnessed Orla's message to the magical beings of River City in which she announced her plan to release magical objects from the Library into River City, which she intended to force the humans to submit to their magical "superiors". In response, Jared openly claimed that, had he known Orla's true intentions, he never would have helped her. Ultimately, however, Orla was defeated by Kyra who, with the help of her friends including Jared's children, regained the Orb magic from Orla; the Orb itself was destroyed by Professor Maxwell while Sean had Orla taken into custody, terminating her position at the DMI. Following the ordeal, Darra revealed to Kyra that Jared was "shaken up" by what happened, deciding to take his family to Europe to spend the winter with his wife. ("End of the Road: Part 2") Trivia *Jared is additionally mentioned in "Aisle 13"; while at a sleepover with Mathilda at Kyra's house, Imogen, unable to tell the truth to a human, claims that her father sells basketballs as she sees one in Kyra's bedroom. Appearances *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' **Season 1 ***"The Test" ***"Aisle 13" ***"The Eye of Horus" ***"Judgment Day" ***"On the Case" ***"End of the Road: Part 1" ***"End of the Road: Part 2" Appearances: 3/20 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Magical beings